


She Slaps Me But She Likes It.

by RegineManzato



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegineManzato/pseuds/RegineManzato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Jealous Regina slaps Emma at the diner's</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Slaps Me But She Likes It.

Emma was having a drink after the shift was done. The kids had already gone home after school, the almost non-existing rush time was over, which meant to two things: either the citizens were having dinner together, or those who could afford it (meaning single people), like herself and Leroy, were being served by a overly friendly Ruby, who appreciated the glances (and the tips) she got every time she served some of the men on the diner.  
Emma knew that if she really wanted, she could have an uncomplicated booty call with Ruby, given the fact that Ruby herself already made her offer. But Emma couldn’t, because she had that… thing with Regina. Yes, it was a thing, because she had no idea how to call it. Whatever it was.   
By the time Ruby was pouring Emma her third dose, she looked at the front door and said “uh-oh, there comes trouble.” Before Ruby could completely disappear, a very pissed Regina was behind Emma. “So, Sherriff, is this how the town’s authority spends her night? Drinking and flirting with any one that smiles at you?”  
“Whoa there tiger, calm down. First of all, I’m off duty, second, I’m not flirting with anyone. Just having my fare share of liquor so I can go to bed and pass out on my bed.” Emma answered untouched my Regina’s antics.   
“And that’s how you want to be a good example for the citizens of Storybrooke? ‘Drinking so you can pass out in your bed.’ I hope I don’t have to open a branch office of the AA because of you.” Regina hissed, realizing a few costumers of the diner were starting to look at her conversation with Swan.   
“Why are you so pissed off, Madam Mayor? It can’t possibly be because I’m simple having a few drinks, like a lot of other people here. If it was, you should do it with everyone else. If you look closely, even Leroy is taking easy.   
“Don’t you dare playing dumb with me, Swan, I’ve seen the way Ruby looks at you every time she serves you. Have you been hitting that too?” Regina whispered it, gripping the border of the table beside Emma.   
“Aah, so that’s the issue. You are jealous because of Ruby.” Emma smirked, not giving much for the ones who kept watching her interaction with the Mayor. “You see, I could tap that. It surely would be easy, pleasurable and uncomplicated but… I guess I’m saving it for rainy days.”   
The sound of the slap silenced the diner. Regina was shaking with angry as she left, and everyone stared at Emma, who had a hand over burning skin on her face.  
“Just because I said I was considering buying another leather jacket… I think Madam Mayor thought I was going to use the Town’s budget for that. Which I WON’T, by the way.”  
The costumers laughed and resumed their business.   
“Nice way out, Sherriff. Here, another dose. On the house.” Ruby winked at her and walked away, with a swagger she hardly used.


End file.
